Second Chance Antiques
Second Chance Antiques is an old antique shop run by Harmony's grandmother, Margaret, who frequently lets Harmony have toys from the store for free, located near the traveling carnival in Toy Story 4. Toy Story 4 first enters the antique store, meeting Gabby Gabby and her Bensons]] Woody notices Second Chance Antique Store while en route to Bonnie's the RV with Forky, seeing Bo Peep's lamp inside. Detouring inside to look for her, he runs afoul of Gabby Gabby, who initially offers to help him find Bo before holding him captive for his voice box. Woody escapes when Bonnie enters the store, but Forky is captured in the process. 's would-be rescuers between furniture]] Woody and several allies frequently return to the store in an attempt to rescue Forky, and on one occasion Bo brings Woody to the interior of a clock of sorts. where "club" area for toys is present, complete with strobe lights and music and dancing. There they find Duke Caboom and solicit his help in a rescue attempt, although the attempt goes south and forces the would-be rescuers to flee Gabby Gabby's Bensons. Returning one final time, without allies, Woody is confronted by Gabby Gabby herself and surrounded by all of her Bensons. However, rather than capture him, Gabby Gabby manages to convince Woody to give up his voice box willingly in exchange for Forky's release. Bonnie, returning for her backpack, recovers Forky when Forky goes into her backpack before she gets it. Woody however stays behind to comfort Gabby Gabby, who had been rejected by Harmony despite Gabby Gabby now having a now-functional voice box. With Bo's help, Woody manages to convince Gabby Gabby to leave the store and come live with Bonnie. Riding in her baby stroller with Bensons propelling it forward, Gabby Gabby leaves the Second Chance Antique Store forever. Locations within "Club" area In the interior of what appears to be a clock is an area filled with toys dancing, socializing, listening to music, etc. A great many toys such as Duke Caboom congregate there, and it is here where Woody and Bo go to recruit him, as well as to meet up with Ducky, Bunny, and Buzz. Upper shelves At the top of the Second Chance Antique Store are a myriad of unique chandeliers, providing a rather beautiful scene. Bo Peep, who lived int he store for two years, enjoyed only this area of the store for its beauty. Crawl spaces Between furniture are several spaces that only mice or small toys could navigate through, creating fairly well-hidden passageways throughout different parts of the store. Gabby Gabby's cabinet In the center of the store is a locked cabinet where Gabby Gabby resides. It is here that she holds Forky captive, watches Harmony from above, and around the top of the cabinet she places her Bensons on lookout for any who might approach. Woody and company attempt to approach it numerous times, although only once do they successfully get inside, only to be quickly repelling by Gabby Gabby's Bensons. Gallery TF4 Gang.jpg|Window into the antique store Wires Adventure TS4.jpg|Bo Peep leads the way between the antique store furniture Woody & Bo Peep.jpg|Woody and Bo in the antique store Woody & Bo Peep TS4 02.jpg|Meeting Duke Caboom in the "club" area Canadian Daredevil Toy TS4.jpg|Duke inspired in the "club" area Screenshot 2019-04-29 at 21.50.01.png|Attempting to reach the cabinet where Forky is held captive ForkyBenson.jpeg|A Benson keeps Forky restrained and quiet in the store Screen Shot 2019-05-13 at 11.19.35 PM.png|Gabby Gabby's Bensons pursue Category:Toy Story 4 Locations